The Cherry Chase
by anoldfan
Summary: Cerise and Carmine are playing in the Enchanted Forrest when a stranger decides to tag along. Dedicated to my god-daughter. Please enjoy!


The Cherry Chase - A Cerise Hood x OC Love story

* * *

Cerise and Carmine are playing in the Enchanted Forrest when a stranger decides to tag along. Dedicated to my god-daughter. Please enjoy!

* * *

The low growls mixed with the sound of paws and feet rushing through the Enchanting Forrest. Animals gathered happily to watch the girl and wolf play so freely together. The birds cooed as the pair tore through the wood as if it would last forever after.

SNAP!

They stopped. The birds flew away and animals ran for shelter. Her hood swung up quickly over her white-stripped head of hair as the young wolf clung to her side, snarling at the shadowy figure in the distance.

"Who is there?"

"..."

"GROWL! Who is it?"

'Is it Kitty Cheshire again? SNIFF. No, she doesn't smell that good. Wait! SNIFF. A boy? An animal? I ... I can't tell...'

The young wolf's hackles were up, standing protectively in front of her. Whoever it was, whatever it was, they needed to move.

"Carmine, let's go." The two sprinted off together, leaves and foliage spinning up into the air as they ran.

"Oh, this REALLY does look like fun!" A third party then broke from the shadows and pelted after them.

"Pant! Huh? What's that I hear?" She turned to look over her shoulder to see a huge creature approaching them fast. "Oh gosh! Carmine, jump here boy! I'll carry you."

"He-woof!"

He lunged into her arms and Cerise then ran like never before. Her red cape came away from her head and her grey eyes turned yellow. The Forrest was just a blur and before she new it they had reached the Village of Bookend. Her brown boots clicked against the shiny white stone street and her greyness of her eyes shot back. It was dark now, nearly time to head back before curfew and the streets were empty and quiet.

"Who was that just now?" She placed her friend down gently onto the street and was given a grateful lick on the hand.

SLURP!

"Ha ha! Carmine, that tickles!" As was her usual habit, she pulled her hood up high over her wolffish ears as she giggled and played with the wolf cub.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP...

"Ggrrrr!"

"Don't worry, my friend. WHO ARE YOU"

"Prince Adam." A deep voice boomed back from a 7 foot tall animal with the head of a lion and clothed body of a very broad, strong man but with brown fur on him. Each step was a heavy one and his gaze was fixed on her. He had dark onyx eyes which shone the remains of the sun as it was setting.

"Your handsome..."

"WHAT?!"

"Oow?" Queried a confused pup too.

"Erm, sorry. Got to go..."

"WAIT! Ahem ... I mean ... Please! Please wait."

"I've never seen you before. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am like you... At least, I think I am a bit."

She looked deeply at him questioningly. Of course, they were alike in SOME ways ... The ears, for instance, definitely. But how could she just trust him? It just wasn't safe.

"Look, I don't mean to sound bad but you didn't exactly give us a great introduction back then. You chased us."

"Yeah, ha ha. But it was fun. Couldn't let you both have all the fun without me?"

"Why have I not seen you at school?"

"I just arrived from France. My mum home-schooled me. We have the most amazing library and well, books are our thing. It was my father who thought I should come here to socialise and ... Stuff. I just ... hate being stuck somewhere without my books, the servants and having to speak English just kills me! It makes me want to run over the hills and far away ... Which I saw you guys do."

Before Cerise could help it, she began to smile. She had never heard his name being called out in class before but she was definitely going to listen out for it.

"I'm Cerise Hood. This is Carmine."

"Good to meet you. Race you back?"

"Your on ... But judging how slow you were back then, I think I can take you."

"Oh really? I wasn't even trying back then."

"Of course you weren't, Your Highness."She smirked as she quickly curtsied to him and the tall creature approached her so quickly that as she rose up, he was right in front of her. "GASP!" Her cheeks bloomed red blushes.

"Your name suits you. You head looks like a cherry."

"Humph! Funny."

"You know, you smell like a cherry too..."

"Look, I don't know where you are ..."

SMOOCH!

Prince Adam took the chance to place his hands quickly on the sides of her hot face and quickly pecked her lips. Her eyes narrowed and her back quickly arched up.

"... You taste like a cherry too ... OW!"

"GROWL!"

"Guess I earnt that, huh? Still don't regret it though ... OW!" Black eyes met yellow. "I'm sorry... I was bad. I admit it." Cerise's eyes changed back to grey but the blush remained.

"That was my 1st kiss," she stated. "I don't even know if I will exist long enough to make my pledge, let alone have known I would have ever been kissed."

The black eyes sparkled and softened in the last few rays of the disappearing sun. 'Is she really this lonely too? How can someone as free and fun as her have so much worry?'

"You are a rebel.'

"Not by choice. I will uphold my legacy to my mother but I might not be alive long enough for that day to come."

"Tell me, why?"

"No."

"Tell me."

"I said no..." She was cut off fast. The beast snorted hot air in her face, his eyes dark as ebony and full of anger. Her body reared immediately, her fathers blood and strength coming to her aid.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"NO!" She shoved his face away from her with such might he fell over onto the cold polished marble streets.

"WHY?"

"GROWL!"

"I ASKED YOU..." And that was when he realised. 'Cerise Hood. Cherry Red Ridding Hood. Her mum rebelled against her legacy and thus is risking her daughter's life! Oh no. No.' He stayed on the ground, letting the coolness of the stones he sat on cool his temper down. The olive-skinned girl looked at the figure in front of her and seeing the saner had passed, let her instincts and nature slowly disperse from her. The prince looked at the teenage girl as her body relaxed and eyes flick back to their everyday look.

"You are a Royal, Prince Adam. Though I am different, please don't hurt or confuse me. I ... sigh! I just want to be a good daughter to my parents and a good friend to my friends."

"I am sorry I hurt you. Let me tell you more about me. I am the son of King Adam and Queen Belle of France ... The original Beauty and The Beast. I have never met anyone remotely like me. I don't think I ever will. I usually stay away from people because of my bad temper and love of reading. Sometimes, I worry if I will ever find anyone who could understand me."

Carefully and gently, she walked over to the prince and helped him onto his paws with both her hands holding his. Keeping hold of his paws, she moved them to her ears.

"I don't know what will happen to me because my parents rewrote their own tale but I am glad they did. They are always happy and to me, they are perfect. The best of parents and creatures to have ever lived. My birth is a disgusting thing to most..."

"No Cerise," He squatted down so he could look into her eyes again and he moved hands down to her cheeks again before moving them away but keeping his gaze on her. "You are perfect. Your parents must have had the hardest of times together knowing what they were doing could kill them and you but if they are two supposed wrongs then you prove two wrongs can make a right."

"Race us back, Your Highness?"

"Only if you drop the formalities and call me Adam."

"Okay, but no teasing or I'll set my father on you."

"Oh, you scare me! Setting the man who sacrificed everything for the woman he loves ... I'm terrified."

"He's the Big Bad Wolf ... You would be."

"Huh! HUH!" 'Holy...! Not just a wolf but the Big Bad Wolf himself! And I just stole his daughter's 1st kiss! Oh boy!'

"Come and get us! Lets go, Carmine!"

"Your on! But let's not tell your folks about today!"

And so the Royal and the Rebel run to school with happy hearts again.

* * *

A big thank you to my god-daughter who loves this (and Monster High very much) and has watched many webisodes with me - thanks Becky! Hope you liked this everyone! Cerise Hood is our fave character.


End file.
